My Girl
by M-isforPigtails
Summary: AH. Random One shots of lost love...
1. Chapter 1

A/N. I own nothing.. I make no profit from this.. Thank you enjoy.

I lay down getting ready for another sleepless night. Every night I wonder the same thing. "How did I end up here?"

As I close my eyes I see my phone light up. I pull the covers back and reach for it. As I look at the screen I see her name… I look back at the figure in my bed; I sigh and walk out of the bedroom shutting the door behind me.

I walk out to the patio and close the glass door, as I press answer.

"Hello?" I whisper

I hear a sigh on the other end, followed by a sob.

"My girl." I whisper "what's wrong?"

"I miss you."

'I know. I miss you too."

"Why did we end?"

"It was for the best. Even if it doesn't feel like it sometimes."

"Is she there?"

"Yes, she's asleep. Is he?"

After all this time I still couldn't say his name.

"Yes. But, he's not you!" She cries.

"Please don't cry my sweet girl; it breaks me to hear you like this."

"Tell me you love me."

"I can't, I can't do that to her." After a short pause she whispers.

"Do you think of me?"

"Every day."

"Do you dream about me?"

"Every night"

"I do too. It hurts to be away from you. To think that she touches you…"

"Stop, this is hard already, don't make it worse…"

"I can't seem to forget you."

"You chose this"

"I know." I hear her sigh. "I love you Edward"

"I loved you too"

"Good bye"

"Bye Bella" I whisper.

As I press end I hear the balcony door open...

"Are you coming to bed honey?"

I smile as I look at my wife "Of course, Tanya"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I own nothing, I only do this for fun..

My love goes to my Carissa, I love you..

* * *

I see him from afar, he smiles, and laughs.

Oh, his laugh.

Will he ever see me; will he ever know I still exist?

I see him, he looks at her, and he kisses her.

He does not look at her like he looked at me.

He speaks her name, and his voice seduces me again.

It hurts to see him so happy.

All I do is wait in the shadows wait for him to look at me.

Does he know I still love him?

That I've loved him, since the very first day?

Does he still love me?

What has become of him?

I stay in the shadows watching him. Smiling when he smiles.

People see through me, because I don't exist.

He was my life, when I had a life.

He turns in my direction, his green eyes hypnotize me.

He does not see me, because I am not here.

I am in the wind I live in the clouds.

I am no longer for him, I am no longer one.

He does not know I am around.

We weren't meant be.

For Edward, I am not the one.

* * *

Review, Please?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I own nothing. I do this only for fun...

I want to thank my Carissa. I love you sweetie.

Enjoy.

* * *

I hold her tight. Wishing that the world would disappear and it will just be the two of us. I hold her and all I want is for her to stay. But nothing has changed. She's still leaving. As I hold her, I inhale the scent of her hair and memories the feeling of her body. Because as soon as I let go, she won't be mine anymore.

She will be his.

"I have to go." She says.

I shake my head, "Not yet, let me hold you for another second." I whisper into her hair.

I feel her hug me, "I'm sorry."

"How can I live on knowing that you don't belong to me anymore?"

"You have to."

As I hold her I feel a tear wet my neck and I know she's crying. It breaks me to see her cry. As I start to let go I tell her, "Let me have you, let me have you a little bit longer?"

"You will always have me. I will always be your friend. I'll always be here."

We both know she's lying. We both know that as soon as she leaves she'll be gone. And we will never see each other again.

"I can't be without you." I sigh "I need you. I'll need help getting use to not having you."

She smiles sadly and shakes her head "You'll be fine, you're strong."

When I let her go I know she's no longer mine. I can feel that she's no longer my girl.

As she opens the front door, I walk towards her. Thinking that maybe I can still stop her.

"Bella," I call to her "If there is a moment when my pride leaves me and I call you. Please don't hang up on me."

She smiles sadly. "I won't."

"I'll always love you." I whisper

"I never meant to hurt you, Edward."

"I know."

* * *

Review, let me know what you think... Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I own nothing, characters are not mine. I only do this for fun...

As always my thanks go to Carissa, she's my love.

Enjoy.

* * *

I look around and I still can't believe she's no longer here. I close my eyes and I feel her near me, as if she still here. I feel her in this house, in our house. With closed eyes I can almost see her smile at me. I can almost touch her, as if she was standing here next to me telling me that she's still here. I remember her standing here in front of me. Talking to me, loving me...

_~o~_

_"I love you" she whispers_

_I smile at her words, "You're my world."_

_"Do I make you happy?"_

_I almost laugh at the question. I would have thought it was obvious, "Of course you do, love."_

_"Do you love me?"_

_"With all my heart."_

_How can I not love her, she's my life._

_"Will you miss me?"_

_When I walk to her and reach to touch her, she's walks away…_

_~o~_

When I open my eyes, she's gone. She's no longer here. I look around and notice that there is nothing here. Just an empty house full of photographs. Memories caught in time. Smiles that were once shared are now frozen in time. They are the only proof I have that she once existed here with me. There is furniture that we once sat on. A bed that was once slept in. Her scent still lingers here, very weak and gradually dying... Soon it too will be gone.

I wonder how long I have to be here without her. She's is all I want. All I need. I feel myself burn in need to have her here with me, loving me. Life can only go so far without her.

How I wish I could hear her say my name.

_"Edward."_

"I need you Bella. I need you here with me."

* * *

Review, a smile a heart anything. Leave some love.

Thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: _I own nothing. I only do this for fun. _**

**_I hope you all enjoy this. I know it's been months, and for that I am sorry. _**

* * *

I couldn't stand it anymore so I ran. I got up and ran. I needed to put some space between it all. I can't just expect things continue as if nothing has changed. As if she hadn't just left. I couldn't be there.

So I ran… I don't know where I am headed or how far I'm going to get I just need distance from it all.

It's starting to snow again; I didn't even notice it when I got out of the house.

Feeling out of breath I slow down, taking in my surroundings I notice that I've made it to the boardwalk. Walking up the railing I take a deep breath and try to collect my thoughts. Leaning on the railing I look at the snow disappear into the water…

"I need a way out of this fucking hell." I yell out.

"Excuse me?" I hear a voice behind me ask.

I turn around startled "I'm sorry, I didn't realize some one was sitting there."

I see her smile slightly "Are you alright? You look upset."

"Upset is an understatement." I mutter to myself

I see her walk up to where I'm standing.

"It's beautiful, don't you think?" She asks.

"Excuse me?"

"The night, it's beautiful. I'm going to miss it." She says.

"What's to miss? There are plenty of nights like these. Nothing special about this one."

"You really think so?"

I look at her and I notice her looking at me as if she's trying to solve a riddle or something.

"I do."

"Hmm, maybe someone should show you how to truly see."

"My eyesight is just fine, thank you."

She chuckles "Tell me what you see."

Looking at her, I try to figure out what she means by this.

"I see many things."

I hear her chuckle at my response "Where do you want to go?"

"Excuse me?"

"A few minutes ago you said you needed a way out of here, where would you like to go?"

"I don't know." I sigh as I turn to look at the lake.

"Where were you headed just now?"

Chuckling I look at her "You ask a lot of questions."

Do you tend avoid answering questions?" She extends her hand out to me "Come with me."

That is not a question. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, everywhere," she whispers. "Haven't you ever just wanted to leave, just drive off and see where the road takes you?"

"Sounds tempting."

"So come with me." She says.

"Do you make a habit of picking up strangers?"

"Only the ones that look lost." She says in a matter of fact voice.

"Do I look lost to you?" I ask her.

"I think that we are all lost in some way or another."

"I am not lost. I just have nowhere to go." I tell her.

"We all have somewhere to go." She says "You just haven't realized it yet."

"What is there to realize?"

"Do you trust me?" She asks

"Not really."

She laughs at that. And I find myself joining her.

"There is no turning back after this."

"There is nothing to turn back to." I tell her.

"I'm Bella by the way"

"Edward."

* * *

**Reviews make me smile. If you don't know what to say just leave a little smiley face. Anything. Please? :)**

**Thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

As always, I own nothing. This is just me having fun with someone elses characters..

AS someof you have noticed the chapters are getting bigger. They may not all be that way. Just thought you should know. Lol..

Again thank you all for reviewing, you have no idea how much that means to me.

Enjoy.

* * *

After years of being away I had finally decided to come back home. Well, for me home would be my comfortable apartment in New York. This, I think as look around dad's house, is my childhood home. The home that brought me both good and bad memories. Memories that I had fought so hard to forget. To no avail I should add. The cause of said memories still kept in touch from time to time. We never really lost touch but we never physically met up again, we talked, emailed and text. We decided that friendship was better than nothing at all. So we did just that, we became great friends. I have yet to agree to meet with him though. I know that if I was to see him, all those memories would come back. I wasn't ready for that yet. And somehow he knew this.

Walking in to the kitchen I notice that it has been cleaned, something strange considering the only thing Charlie ever cleaned were his boots and his gun. I check the fridge and to my surprise it's stocked with actual food instead of beer.

"Looks like the old man finally grew up." I mumble to myself.

Closing the fridge door I turn to go upstairs when a knock at the door stops me mid step. Checking my watch I notice that it's almost 9 at night and Charlie said he wouldn't be home until tomorrow morning. Confused and curious as to who is at the door I unlock it and open it a bit peeking out to see who it is. Dropping my hand from the door knob I take a step back. Shaking my head I close my eyes trying to clear my thoughts.

No he can't be here. Last time we talked he was in sunny California doing, something. Damn, I can't even think clearly. He knew that I was here though. He knew how to find me. Opening my eyes I look back at the figure at the door, noticing that he has taken a step closer to me I raise my hand motioning him to stop.

"What are you doing here?" I ask still confused, wondering if he even is here.

Closing the door behind him he rests his head on the door, his back to me. "When you said you were coming here, I had to come see you. I need to say things, to tell you..." he trails off as I hear him take a deep breath before turning around.

"Tell me what?" I ask confused

Walking up to me he grabs my shoulders almost in a painful grip "That I made a It was suppose to be you. "

Trying to release his grip I give up when I notice the he isn't going to let go. "What are you talking about? Do you mind?" I say as I motion to his hands.

Dropping his hands from my shoulders he looks at me and smiles. "I love you, I always have, I..."

I push him back, not letting him finish what he is saying. "Shut up, you just shut up. This," I motion to him "is why I never agreed to us meeting. Because I knew that if I did, you would try something like this!" I almost yell.

"I was confused." He continues as if I hadn't just spoken. "I made a bad choice and I paid for it. You have no idea how much it pains me to have you so close to be able to talk to you and never tell you that I loved you."

"I can't... I can't do this. You need to go." I tell him as I turn my back to him not wanting to look at him knowing that if I did I would fall for it all again.

"I wished for you," he whispers "it was always suppose to be you."

"You once had me, but you pushed me aside. You chose someone else!"

After what seems like hours his voice breaks the silence "I need you to do something for me. "

"There was a time when I would have done anything for you." I retort. "When, I did everything you asked. I showed you how much I loved you." I tell him as my eyes begin to sting with tears that threaten to fall. "You just never noticed. And now it's too late. Just leave Edward, this time it's me asking you to leave me alone." Turning to look at him I wipe away a tear and lie as convincingly as possible. "My heart belongs to another."

I see him walk towards the door, with a defeated look my way he opens it. "I never married her, Bella."

With that he closes the door and I am left feeling like this time I truly did lose him.

* * *

Review? Please? Pretty please? uhm, pretty pretty pretty please? Come on I am begging here. Lol..


End file.
